horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiffany Valentine Ray
Tiffany Ray (also known as "The Bride of Chucky") is a murderous doll featured in the Child's Play series of horror films, famous for featuring the iconic killer doll Chucky Tiffany was voiced by Academy Award nominee Jennifer Tilly in Bride of Chucky and again for Seed of Chucky. Jennifer Tilly also played herself in the later movie. Biography Tiffany as a human had platinum blonde hair (possibly dyed, but it remains unconfirmed) and brown eyes. She is sort of the lighter version of Chucky, killing, but, unlike her love interest, feeling guilty about doing so later on. She sported a gothic style of clothing and makeup, along with a tattoo of a broken heart above her breast that had Chucky written above it. After becoming a doll, she redoes its hair and makeup to resemble a miniature version of herself, and wears a golden necklace that says "Tiff". Her style also changes notably in the next film: her lips are now smaller, her hair is straighter, she no longer wore the leather jacket, and she wears a different dress and new boots. Also, like Chucky, she want to transfer her soul to the human protagonist. As a doll, Tiffany has blonde hair (although her roots are not, suggesting her hair has been dyed), green eyes, and wears a white bridal gown along with a black leather jacket. She also wears high-heeled leather boots. She appears in the latest two films, and although she hasn't had as many brutal injuries and deaths as Chucky, she has a stitch across her forehead from being hit with an axe. This was happened near the end of Seed of Chucky, when Chucky slammed a hatchet down on her skull in revenge "for leaving him". Despite the fact that Chucky is one of the most notorious killers in history, she seems to love him quite a lot. She is accomplished at using practical voodoo, and uses it to bring Chucky back to life in Bride, and, at the end of Seed, she took over Jennifer Tilly's body. Tiffany sometimes follows her heart instead of her head, for in Bride of Chucky, she fell victim to Chucky twice. Throughout the course of the films she appeared in, Tiffany progesses from a cunning femme-fatal to more of a whiny housewife-stereotype. She also uses more weapons than Chucky, for Tiffany believes stabbings to be old and out of fashion and thinks she and Chucky need to be more original, though Chucky believes them to be classics and will never be out of style. History ''Bride of Chucky'' On a stormy night, Tiffany talks a cop into stealing Chucky's remains in a bag from an evidence vault. While speaking to him on the phone, she warns him not to look into the bag. When he does, she shows up from behind him and slits his throat with a nail file. She takes the bag containing Chucky's remains and takes it to her trailer where she puts him back together using new doll parts. She then resurrects his soul by using a book called Voodoo For Dummies. Later, after she gets reacquainted with Chucky learns that what she thought was an engagement ring he had left on the mantle the night he was gunned down was actually just a stolen ring from a woman called Vivian Van Pelt. Outraged and hurt, Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. Tiffany taunts him by throwing a bridal doll with the ring on a necklace, saying that he needs to settle down and that they make a cute couple. Chucky uses the ring to cut through the wood bars of the playpen and escape. He electrocutes Tiffany while she is having a bath (throwing her T.V. in the water), and proceeds to transfer her soul into that of the bridal toy. Like Chucky, Tiffany hates being inside of a doll's body, but discovers that The Heart of Damballa is the only thing that can make her become a human again. Chucky wore this very amulet on the night he became a doll as well. It turns out Chucky's real corpse is buried somewhere in Forrest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Tiffany calls her neighbor Jesse , offering to pay him $500 to get them there by the next day he asks for $1000 which she agrees to. Unaware that Tiffany and Chucky are actually dolls, he takes advantage of this opportunity to take his girlfriend Jade from her overprotective uncle, Warren Kincaid . He asks Jade to accompany him, and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by putting a bag of marijuana in his van, unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are in the van needing a ride to Hackensack. Tiffany and Chucky fatally wound Warren with nails, concealing his body in the trunk. En route to their destination, Tiffany and Chucky kill anyone getting in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to steal Jesse's and Jade's bodies using voodoo. Jesse and Jade decide to get married. After they do, they rest at a motel. They meet another pair of newlyweds named Diane and Russ, who try to convince them to share a room with them. While they're talking, Diane slyly steals Jade and Jesse's wallet and Tiffany notices. Later on after Jesse and Jade leave the room, Diane and Russ begin making out on the waterbed. Tiffany throws a champagne bottle to the ceiling mirror above it, and the two are sliced by falling pieces of broken glass. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky proposes to Tiffany, and they make love. The bodies of the murdered newlyweds are later discovered by the hotel maid, which makes Jesse and Jade wanted by the police. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive, and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational vehicle from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetery in Hackensack. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a huge fight (instigated by Jade and Jesse), and Jesse crashes and explodes their van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetery. Just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she stabs Chucky, as she is touched by Jade and Jesse's love for each other, which makes her realizes they belong dead. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle, and when the police show up, Chucky gets shot by Jade. As she lies dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll which attacks the witnessing detective. ''Seed of Chucky'' Chucky and Tiffany are brought back by their child when he reads the inscription on the Heart of Damballa. Chucky and Tiffany don't realize the child is their's, so chucky thinks it's funny to start insulting. The child then, shows them his birthmark, which is the same as Chucky's. They finally figure out, this is their child. ( When they see he has no genitals Chucky and Tiffany sees it's "pelvic" area, as proof for Tiffany the child is a girl and names it Glenda, feminizing the name, Glen, which Chucky had given to him previously) Seed of Chucky focuses on their capers in Hollywood, where a movie is being made about their urban legend. Now going by "Tiffany Ray", Tiffany plans to transport her soul into Jennifer Tilly's body, who just happens to be playing her in the film. They also plan to impregnate her and put Glen/Glenda's soul in the baby's body. Their plan is successful, Tilly actually gives birth to two babies, one a boy and the other a girl. This works out perfectly as Glen/Glenda has a split personality, one being a sweet and caring boy, the other a homocidal girl. Glen and Tiff go to the hospital that Tilly is staying at. Chucky follows them there, and hits her in the head with an axe for leaving him. However, at the very last minute before she dies, she successfully passes her soul into Jennifer. Five years pass, and she is happily living in Hollywood, posing as Jennifer, and is raising Glen and Glenda on her own. On the twins's birthday, one of the maids tries to quit her job because she is afraid of Glenda, who she believes is a troubled child. Jennifer/Tiffany tells her she can go but then beats her to death with her doll body (which has a mark from the axe injury on it). Child's Play 6 Relationships Tiffany and Chucky Tiffany has proven her love for Chucky for as long as ten years. She wore what she thought was an engagement ring from him ever since he was killed. Tiffany even has a tattoo of a heart with a knife through it and Chucky's name written above it. While Chucky laughed at the idea of him proposing to Tiffany, there is no doubt he has some sort of feelings for her. When the two of them were alone in the van while Jesse and Jade were getting married, Chucky apologizes to Tiffany "for everything". This could possibly include killing her and transferring her soul into a doll's body and laughing at the thought of marriage. Tiffany replies that she always wanted the two of them to spend more time together and see the world. After Tiffany kills the two newlyweds by throwing a champagne bottle into the ceiling mirror, Chucky is no doubt impressed. This was actually what made Chucky say "I love you!" and propose to her in a romantic way that could only be connected to him. Chucky is down on one knee and holding the severed finger with the wedding ring still attached, and says he should have asked her to marry him a long time ago. Also in the Hacksensack Cemetery when Jesse threatens to shoot Tiffany in the head when Chucky has Jade hostage, Jesse tells Chucky to let Jade go and he'll let Tifanny go, Chucky has no choice but to agree. When they are resurrected in Seed of Chucky, Chucky and Tiffany kill one of the Hollywood workers together with a piece of wire. Moments later, they are seen passionately kissing. It can be assumed that this is their own way of apologizing to each for the events of Bride. When Tiffany wants her and Chucky to stop murdering people, it seems that she has no control over herself, while Chucky seems indifferent to murder. Chucky does all he can to comfort her before realizing it was Glenda. Just as Chucky is performing the ritual to transfer his, Tiffany's and Glen's souls into their victims' bodies, there is a moment of shouting and frustration which angers Chucky. He firmly decides that he wants to remain a doll and that being human isn't so great. Chucky states that he already has everything he wants, "a beautiful wife" and a "multi-talented kid." Tiffany leaves him, taking Glen, causing Chucky to become heartbroken and enraged. He tries to kill Tiffany, but fails. Tiffany and Glen/Glenda When Tiffany first discovered Glen's former name, unlike Chucky she didn't laugh, but asked him where his parents are. She was also stunned when she found the same markings on Chucky's and Glen's wrists and embraced Glen as her child. Tiffany also believes that Glen is a girl and gives him the name Glenda. Tiffany suggests the idea of giving up their murderous ways to Chucky because they've become parents; after repeatedly refusing, Chucky promises to stop, but crosses his fingers behind his back. She kills Redman after she overhears him say that he won't hire Jennifer in an acting role because she is pregnant (unknowingly by artificial insemination with Chucky's sperm). Glen sees this brutal murder by his mother and she tells him to keep this their secret. When Tiffany leaves Chucky after his decision to remain a doll, she and Glen are at the hospital Jennifer's in. Tiffany successfully drugs her and starts the chant to transfer her soul into Jennifer's body, when Chucky axes his way through the door and kills her. While she's dying she tells Glen not to make the same mistakes she and Chucky (especially Chucky) made and her doll body is still. Glen thanks his mother in Japanese and he silently cries. He then turns to his father and uses the same axe he did to kill him in revenge. Jennifer, now possessed by Tiffany's soul, comforts her crying son. Five years pass; Tiffany and her now-human twins are happily living in Hollywood. Tiffany loves her children dearly, and even kills one of her employees, Fulvia, when Glenda was insulted. Other appearances There have been a number of Chucky comics based on the characters from the films. Most recently, Devil's Due Publishing have started an eponymous series which will include a HACK/Slash crossover.http://www.devilsdue.net/chucky But so far Tiffany hasn't appeared in it. On the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Tiffany sits alongside Chucky and Glen on a sofa in their family home, they are watching a slideshow of their holiday to various places. Nearly all of these places have evidence of Chucky having killed someone. This annoys Tiffany and makes Glen feel ill. The show ends with a pizza delivery guy at the door and Chucky answering. He says he's left his wallet in the garage with his powertools and asks the guy to come there with him. The delivery guy foolishly enough follows Chucky and suffers badly at Chucky's hands with a chainsaw. Also on the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Chucky and Tiffany are having interviews by the Fuzion interviewer to promote the movie, and on the section called Conceiving the Seed of Chucky, Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, the cast and makers of the film are also interviewed. References External links * * Thomas Sabo Category:Females Category:Serial Killers Category:Child's Play characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Child's Play Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Dolls Category:Slashers